1. Field of Invention
This document relates to an apparatus, computer program product and method for adjusting a bit rate in a security device connected to an external storage.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates an example in which a plurality of cameras is connected to a security device. For instance, a security device, such as a digital video recorder DVR connected to 16 cameras CAM1 to CAM16 allocates and assigns first to sixteenth channel numbers CH1 to CH16 to the 16 cameras, respectively.
Then, the security device receives a video signal shot by the 16 cameras to divisionally display it on multi-channel screens of the monitor, or selects a video signal shot by a certain camera to display it on a single entire screen of the monitor.
Also, the security device receives a video signal shot from the 16 cameras and writes it on an internal storage, such as a hard disc, for each channel.
Meanwhile, as illustrated in FIG. 2, when an external storage, such as a USB memory, is connected to the security device, a video signal shot from the 16 cameras is written on the external storage.
Further, as illustrated in FIG. 3, when an external storage, such as a USB memory, is connected to a digital type security device that receives a video signal shot from the 16 cameras via a router and the Internet, the video signal shot from the 16 cameras is written on the external storage.
However, if the data input bit rate of a video signal inputted into the security is higher than the data output bit rate of a video signal outputted to the external storage, there occurs the problem that the video signal shot by the 16 cameras cannot be normally written on the external storage, such as an USB memory.